miniscapefandomcom-20200213-history
Commands Help
Commands can be prefixed with either ~ or % which may be helpful for phone users. Adventure commands: * ~bury buries items for prayer xp. * ~cancel cancels whatever action you are currently doing. * ~clue difficulty does a clue scroll of a given difficulty, provided you have it in your inventory. * ~gather number item minutes sets up a gathering session of a particular item for a given length of time or until you have gathered a given number of that item * ~kill number monster minutes allows you to fight a particular monster for a given length of time or until you've killed a given number of that monster. * ~quests shows a list of quests that you can do. * ~quests number shows information related to a specific quest. * ~quests start number starts a particular quest. * ~rc number rune starts a runecrafting session. * ~slayer gives a slayer task. * ~starter gives new players a set of bronze armour to start off. * ~status shows you what you are currently doing, if you are in the middle of doing something, unless if you're doing a quest. Bank Commands: * ~bestiary monster shows a list of all monsters in the game. Specifying a specific monster shows more data specific to that monster. * ~claim item can be used to receive items from keys, gem stones, and other objects. * ~compare "item1" "item2" compares the stats of two items. * ~cook number item cooks (a given number) of items. * ~craft number item crafts (a given number of) items. * ~eat food sets the food you want eaten while you go on tasks. * ~equip item allows you to equip an item from your inventory. * ~items shows your inventory. * ~items search allows you to search for items that contain the string search in your inventory. * ~items info item allows you to see the stats and drop sources of a particular item. * ~items lock item locks an item in your inventory to prevent it from being accidentally sold. * ~items unlock item unlocks an item in your inventory to allow it to be sold again. * ~me shows your current levels, equipment, and other stats. * ~pray shows the prayers you can use. * ~pray prayer sets your prayer. * ~pray info prayer shows information about a prayer. * ~recipes shows you a list of items you can craft * ~recipes info item shows you the information of one craftable item. * ~tolevel level skill shows how much xp you need to get to a certain level in a skill. * ~unequip item allows you to unequip an item from your equipment. Store Commands: * ~buy item buys an item from the shop * ~shop shows the items that are currently on stock * ~sell number item sells (a given number of) an item to the store * ~sellall value sells all items (up to but not including a given max value) from a user's inventory to the store. * ~trade name number item offer trades with another player. Admin Commands (needs manage channels permission): * ~addblacklist channel channel ... adds channels to the server's blacklist. * ~addwhitelist channel channel ... adds channels to the server's whitelist. * ~listchannels shows which channels are in your server's white/blacklist. * ~removeblacklist channel channel ... remove channels from the server's blacklist. * ~removewhitelist channel channel ... remove channels from the server's whitelist.